


Give him the kick

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: InceptGen [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Playlist collection
Series: InceptGen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: InceptGen





	Give him the kick

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0kS4oZA3ShIygcP1CCnLPM?si=etnS6_a9RdWz4EBxss3wcw)

**Tracklist**

  1. 528491 - Hans Zimmer
  2. Perfect - Simple Plan
  3. Silent Scream - Damien Dawn
  4. Hinx (from "Spectre") - Thomas Newman
  5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day
  6. Someone Else - Duncan Laurence
  7. Discouraged Pazu - Joe Hisaishi
  8. What's Wrong - Annisokay
  9. The Arena - Lindsey Stirling
  10. Warrior (Acoustic Version) - Nina Sublatti
  11. People Help the People - Cherry Ghost
  12. Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel: Die Stiefmutter - Asche und Erbsen
  13. Natural - Imagine Dragons
  14. My Demons - Acoustic - STARSET
  15. The Nutcracker (Suite) - Arabian Dance (Coffee) - Tchaikovsky
  16. Million Eyes - Loïc Nottet
  17. Haircut - Jerry Goldsmith
  18. BURN IT DOWN - Linkin Park
  19. Now We Are Free - Lisa Gerrard



_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back, and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_But every day I fail to impress_

_So I cry once in a while_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
_

_Lately I found myself on the crowded side of the street_

_Eating in busy restaurants every night of the week_

_Strangers don't even know that they're keeping me company, oh_

_We're all seekers_

_On the run for love, on the run for hope  
_

_Woohoo, I'm a warrior_

_Still stuck in my mind_

_I've been in danger for too long_

_No no no  
_

_God knows what is hiding, in that world of little consequence_

_Behind the tears, inside the lies_

_A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

_Cause you're a natural_

_A beating heart of stone_

_You gotta be so cold_

_To make it in this world_

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

_Yes with your million eyes you're watching me_

_You talk behind my back_

_You spy on me_

_We're building it up to break it back down_

_We're building it up to burn it down_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

_Anol shalom_

_Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @valkrist


End file.
